seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander D Rose
Alexander D Rose is the son of the famous late Jonathen D Rose and the older brother of Rouge D Rose Mercury Cross ( adopted).Twin brother of Liotto D Rose and younger Brother of Crimson D Rose. He is a former member of the Red Haired Pirates.He is a infamous pirate known by two monickers "Hell Fire" and "Purple" Haired Alexander D Rose he has consumed the Powerful Logia Devil Fruit Heru Heru no Mi . He is a powerful pirate having trained under the late White Beard Edward Newgate the strongest Man in the world having hounded his abilitys to the maximum level after training with whitebeard the World government have Marked Him as a "Dangerous Future Element" his current bounty is 350,000,000 for defeating 2 admiral's; Akainu and Kizaru and destroying several Marine Bases. Appearance Alexander D Rose is a tall man standing at 6ft1 despite being an infamous pirate he does not have an intimidating appearance he has extremely long purple hair that goes all the way pass his back. He Personality Alexanders personality is unique he has a rather laid back and emotionless personality he rarely shows emotion nothing seems surprise or scare him he seems to think of the world as the world government pawns. He is also a very smart person he able to read people's body motion very well he also seems to know what a person thinks especially his crew members which creeps them out. He seems rather protective of his crew members he has shown that he will do what ever it take's to keep his crew members safe. Alexander considered whitebeard to be his father and not Jonathen D Rose because he was never truly their to be his father. He even was one of the alies for the whitebeard pirates he cried when whitebeard met his death at the hands of Marshall D Teach he has made this his duty to track down teach and kill him. Devil Fruit Alexander consumed the Heru Heru no Mi is a Logia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform into the jet-black flames of the Amaterasu at will as well as create and control it. Heru is Japanese for "Hell". It is called the Hell-Hell Fruit in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, and the Blaze-Blaze Fruit in the 4Kids dub and FUNimation DVD subs. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength like other Logia types is that it allows the user to produce as well as become the element they control. In this case, the user is able to manipulate flames of Hell, which is inextinguishable by normal means. The flames are also far more intense than normal flames, and can incinerate anything, and even smother normal fire and evaporate water. The color of the flames can come in different colors, but are usually black to represent the darkness of Hell. Also, some flames can have different properties and abilities, such as causing excruciating pain upon contact instead or cause instant death. Some flames may also be used for beneficial purposes, such as summoning spirits of the deceased back to the world of living. The flames created can be difficult to control, and may cause lethal backfire if not handled properly. Since the flames may be inextinguishable, it can be very troublesome to control. Also, user must be careful when using the flames around comrades, to prevent causing unintended casualties. User may not be able to manipulate normal fire, and cannot use the flames for normal day purposes (i.e. cooking, campfire). It might also be extinguished or repelled by holy items and substances (i.e. Holy water, crosses). Also, low level users may not have actual manipulation of the flames, and instead can only produce it and let it run wild afterwards. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Powers and Abilities SUPER STRENGTH: alexander has monsterous strength from years of being under the wing of whitebeard he is able to punch through solid metal even without his devil fruit he can lift large buiding, Boulder and Tree's with out any problem this comes from doing one armed push up with large boulders on his back. He can also toss entire pirate ships at his opponents. SUPER SPEED: Alexander posses blinding speed is able to move almost at the blink of an eye he can run places in one hour that would ussually take hours or days. he shown to be able to dodge attacks faster than most people can . he has shown to be able to utilize his speed in battle mainly uses his speed to through his opponents off . ENDURANCE: Alexanders endurance is at its peak he can endure life threatning injuries and still continue to fight on he can take canon ball shots to the chest and still get up and fight . he was almost beat to death by Mihawk but still continued to fight on. INTELLIEGENCE : Alexander has a genius level I.Q he is able to figure out the hardest of things and See through the most shady of people and he can also read Rio Poneglyph. SWORDSMANSHIP He is a very powerful swordsmen who has his own sword style which uses fluent movements slashes and stabs his sword style is more like dancing because of all the fluent movements it is a very deadly style he has shown that this swordstyle requires the user to use his entire surrounding to aid them in battle . HAKI He Has mastered every form of Haki. Quotes I DONT NEED 2 ARMS TO KICK YOUR ASS" Talking to Akainu Trivia Alexander's hobbies are looking at the stars and clouds and reading. Alexander wished to have a rematch with whitebeard Alexander wished to fight Portgas D Ace Alexander Respects Red Haired Shanks. Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Swordsman Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Smoker Category:Captain Category:Inushima Category:Protagonists Category:East Blue Characters